Gabriel Rorke
Gabriel Rorke – to główny antagonista w grze Call of Duty: Ghosts. Był dowódcą Duchów, ale po zamachu na generała Almagro przeszedł na stronę Federacji i zaczął polować na swoich byłych towarzyszy, stąd zaczęto go nazywać Zabójcą Duchów. Życiorys Dowódca Duchów Dołączył do tajnej jednostki armii amerykańskiej "Rząd Pierwszy" razem z Eliasem Walkerem. W 2005 roku uczestniczył w Operacji Piaskowa Żmija i był jednym z piętnastu, którzy ją przeżyli. Następnie razem z Walkerem założył oddział specjalny "Duchy" i został jego pierwszym dowódcą. 8 lipca 2015 roku brał udział w zamachu na przywódcę Federacji generała Diega Almagro, podczas którego zaginął. Duchy uznały, że Gabriel nie żyje i nowym dowódcą oddziału został Elias. Zabójca Duchów W rzeczywistości Gabriel wcale nie zginął. Przeżył i dostał się do niewoli Federacji. Tam torturowano go i wmówiono, że Elias i jego Duchy są odpowiedzialni za szkody wyrządzone mu w czasie zamachu na Almagro. Rorke postanowił się więc na nich zemścić. Zaczął polować na Duchy. Jego pierwszą ofiarą był Ajax, którego zamęczył torturami na śmierć. Zaraz potem Duchy, a zarazem synowie Eliasa - Hesh i Logan oraz ich pies Riley uratowali żywego jeszcze Ajaxa, który powiedział im o Gabrielu. Postanowili więc go złapać. Ostatecznie Rorke dostaje się do niewoli Duchów, ale zaraz potem zostaje odbity przez żołnierzy Federacji. Następnie Gabriel pojmał Eliasa i jego dwóch synów oraz innego Ducha - Merricka. W czasie przesłuchania tego pierwszego Rorke chciał się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest ostatni Duch - Keegan, ale ten nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć, w wyniku czego Zabójca Duchów zranił mocno jego syna - Logana, a zaraz potem zabił i jego strzałem w głowę. Zaraz potem Hesh, Logan i Merrick uwolnili się z niewoli i wspólnie zaczęli dążyć do pomszczenia śmierci swojego dowódcy. thumb|270px|Ranny Rorke Następnie Stany Zjednoczone rozpoczęły wielką ofensywę mającą na celu zniszczenie tablicy satelitarnej Federacji. W czasie jej trwania Hesh i Logan dostali się na pociąg, na którym przebywał Rorke. Po walce z żołnierzami Federacji strzegącymi go, dostali się do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywa. Tam doszło do zaciętej walki. Zaraz potem cała lokomotywa wpadła do wody. Następnie Rorke i Hesh zaczynają dalszą walkę. Ranny Logan chwyta tymczasem pistolet Magnum 44 i próbuje strzelić w Gabriela, ale nie było w nim amunicji. Hesh rzuca mu więc garść swoich nabojów. Logan chwyta jeden z nich, ładuje i strzela w klatkę piersiową Rorke z bliższej odłegości, jednak nie jest to trafienie śmiertelnie. Następnie do lokomotywy wdziera się woda. Duchy dostają się jakoś na brzeg. Byli pewni, że Rorke się utopił, ale on dostał się na ląd po czym obezwładnił Logana próbującego go zabić i zaciągnął w nieznane miejsce. Z rozmowy z Loganem wynika, że chce zrobić mu pranie mózgu. Dalsze jego losy są nieznane. Ciekawostki *To jedyny główny antagonista, który przeżył do końca gry. Teoretycznie można by zaliczyć Makarowa, jednak nie był on głównym antagonistą w grze w której wystąpił jako pierwszy. *Rorke to drugi amerykański przeciwnik w serii. Pierwszym jest generał Shepherd. *Wśród niektórych fanów krąży opinia, że Rorke nie powinien przeżyć walki w pociągu. Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Ghosts